Open Doors
by Jnet08
Summary: AU: The story of Frozen in modern times. When Anna's sister goes missing, she must hire the help of a private detective to help her in her search.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello all! Well this is new for me doing an AU. So, read, enjoy, and hopefully review! I'm always up for some constructive criticism. I'm struggling with how to start this, but just bear with me. I have the entire plot lined out.

I do not own Frozen, it belongs to Disney, etc.

* * *

Deep in the woods of Caribou, Maine, there sat a cozy cottage. On this summer night it was chillier than usual, but that did not keep young Anna from staying awake.

"Elsa, Elsa! Get up!" she giggled, tugging on her sister's arm from the lower bunk.

"Go to sleep, Anna!" Elsa murmured, rolling over.

Anna did not accept her sister's refusal and persisted to wake her sister by tossing toys onto her bunk.

"What do you want Anna?!" Elsa cried from frustration.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" she cried. "We have to play!"

"Anna…" she groaned. "I'll be awake when the sun comes up… Then we can play."

Anna ran over to the window looking outside.

"Look Elsa, the tree house! Let's go!" Anna commanded. Elsa, intrigued, peeked up from her bed.

"Alright, but only for a minute…" Elsa hopped down and grabbed Anna's hand.

"Hooray!" Anna began to skip behind Elsa.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Elsa hissed. "Momma and Papa don't want us out there. You have to be quiet. Ok?"

Anna nodded quickly. "Ok! Promise!"

Elsa and Anna ran out the back door and outside into the cool summer night.

"I've always wanted to go up into the tree house! Papa has been working so long to build it." Elsa began to walk quickly towards the trunk of the tree.

Anna skipped quietly behind her in zig zags and stopped behind her. Elsa began looking around the tree for a way up.

"I don't know if Papa has built us a – Here's one!" Elsa cried as she walked up to an orange extension ladder. "We'll use this!"

"Goodie!" Anna clapped her hands together. Elsa adjusted the ladder next to the tree the best she could, but it was too heavy for her to lift and move correctly.

"This should do it!" she said. "Here, Anna. You climb while I hold the ladder for you."

"Who will hold the ladder for you, Elsa?" Anna's concern was written on her face.

"I'll be fine. No need to worry." Elsa reassured her. As Anna climbed, she reached the top of the ladder and it slid down a foot.

"WEEEEEEEE!" she giggled, unaware of what was really happening.

"C'mon Anna. Climb in, so I can come up!" Elsa persisted. Anna climbed into the tree house. Anna finished her ascent into the tree house. She immediately began to explore the tree house while Elsa climbed the ladder. Elsa could hear her toying around as she climbed. "Anna! Wait for me! Papa will notice if we've moved his things!"

Anna continued to play around with things as Elsa reached the top of the ladder.

"Anna, wait, please!" She cried. Anna was in another world giggling to herself, amazed by what her father had built for her and her sister. She was so distracted that she wasn't paying attention to the uncompleted floors of their tree house. As Anna danced in circles in her world, she fell right through the hole on the opposite side of the tree house from where she had entered.

"ANNA!" Elsa's shrill scream broke through the air. The stillness of the night was now filled with horror. Elsa was frozen to the ladder until she was brought back to reality from the distant barks of a dog. Elsa scrambled down the ladder and ran over to Anna who was lying motionless on the ground. A light cut on in the farthest corner of the cabin.

"Papa! Momma!" Elsa called out into the night. A moment later, her parents rushed from the back door of the cabin and into the night.

"What happened?!" her mother called out rushing to Anna's side.

"What did you do?!" her father yelled from behind her mother.

"I – we – we were – playing. In the tree house…"

"YOU WERE IN THE TREE HOUSE?!" his yell echoed into the woods. Elsa fell back onto the ground. "You knew it wasn't ready!"

"I – I'm sorry. Anna…"

"She's not waking up…" Her mother whispered. Her father turned around and picked up Anna.

"We need to go now." He rushed towards the car leaving Elsa behind.

"Come with me dear." Her mother took her hand. Elsa began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I – I knew we weren't… I'm really sorry!" she persisted on apologizing before making her way to the car.

"I know, Elsa, but we have to go." She scooped Elsa up into her arms and carried her to the car behind her husband.

"The closest hospital is at least twenty minutes away! Get in the car!" the worry in his voice was evident by his frustration with his wife and eldest daughter.

"We're here. Go." She placed Elsa in her booster seat, buckled her in, and jumped into the front.

* * *

Earlier the next morning, while Elsa and her parents sat around Anna's bed, the doctor knocked on the door before entering in.

"Doctor, what is it?" the young father stood up from his seat. "She'll be alright?"

"Well aside from the physical injuries, she seems to be faring well after hitting her head. Granted her young age, we'll have to monitor closely for any developmental issues since it was a head injury. She doesn't seem to have many memories from my conversation with her earlier; however, she did mention an Olaf?"

"He's our golden retriever." Anna's mother whispered.

"Yes, I see. Well, as she heals she will slowly regain her memories. I can't guarantee she'll remember everything, but overall, she's going to be alright."

"Thank heavens," her father cried out.

"Luckily they're both alright. It could have been bad for both of them." The doctor stated looking over at young Elsa who was next to the bed holding her sister's hand.

"Please be ok, Anna. I'm really sorry." She whispered into her hand.

* * *

AN: There it is! I hope this wasn't so bad. Review please! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or so with many familiar faces.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow guys, I am amazed at all the follows and faves from the first chapter! Also, I changed Olaf to a Golden Retriever. I had a long hard talk with myself and came to that. Well here we go!

Btw, I do not own Frozen, it belongs to Disney, etc.

* * *

My sister never remembered anything before that day. She had her memories of who we were, but no recollection of our cabin in the woods where we spent our summers. After the summer of the accident, Papa never took us back, nor did he ever sell the place. It was left to rot like Anna and my relationship. We grew apart, partially because my father wouldn't let me near her for the first few years after the accident.

"Anna, do you want to ride our bikes through the woods?" I had asked her one day. I couldn't have been older than eight.

"Oooh. That sounds like fun!" Anna responded with delight. "Let me go put on my shoes!"

"Actually Anna, your mother needs you to go finish your studies before you can play," Papa interrupted, staring at me.

"Alright," Anna sighed and turned to go upstairs to finish her homeschooling for the day.

"Do you think its best that you take Anna out in the woods, Elsa?" He crouched down til he was eye level with me.

"I – I just wanted to play." I muttered.

"Elsa, be a good girl. I know you can." He tried to sound encouraging as he patted my shoulder. "I know you want to play, but remember what happened? Anna still can't remember some things."

I ashamedly nodded with my head down.

"I don't want to hurt Anna.."

"I know you don't. Just remember to be careful. It's better you play by yourself sometimes," he advised, not realizing the repercussions of his words.

"Yes sir." I agreed.

"There's a good girl. Why don't you go read a book in the playroom?"

"Yes sir," and I rushed out to find something to do to distract my mind.

Years passed. As Anna and I grew older, my father brought the incident up less, but whenever he seemed to show disappointment in me, he would bring it up. It haunted me. I knew Anna's fall was my fault, but I couldn't stand being reminded every time I failed. I had to be perfect for my parents if I didn't want to hear anything about that summer.

Our parent's had a fortune from their business. We had an estate outside of the city of Portland, complete with hired assistance. We wanted for nothing. However, Anna and I never got out. Mama home-schooled us, so we rarely ever saw other children aside from family holidays. It was a lonesome life, but I had adjusted. The fewer people I knew, the fewer people I could potentially hurt.

Sadly, things only got worse for me when my parents decided to take a business trip overseas to Europe. It would be the first time I had been left alone at the house with Anna since the accident. I was nervous and scared something would happen. I fully intended on locking myself inside my room until they returned.

"Do you have to go?" I begged.

"Elsa, c'mon now. You're completely capable of being on your own," my mother said as she brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Yes, Elsa, you're a good girl. You'll be fine." I hated when he called me that.

"It's only a few days. You won't notice we've gone," my mother's words somewhat reassured me. I felt warm fur brush my leg as Olaf came up to my side and sat. His presence was a comfort.

Later that night, I got the phone call. My parent's plane had hit an unseen storm halfway across the Atlantic. They couldn't send out a search party until the storm calmed. We held the service a week later.

I did not attend.

AN: So the first two have been short. I plan for the others to be longer, I just need the beginning to get started. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it took so long! I've had family in and out of the hospital along with some difficult situations at work. Onward!

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"Eh… who is it?" I asked, sitting up in my bed. I felt the drool slide down my chin.

"Er, Miss Anna, its Kai. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no, no. I was just napping after my morning – run…. And such…" I began to drift back to sleep.

"Oh I see. Well Gerda wants to know if you would need her help with your hair later? She's finishing up downstairs in the kitchen for the day." I could tell from the tone in his voice that he didn't believe for a minute I had gotten up to exercise.

"Yes… I'd like that. Wait… Why are we fixing my hair?"

"The dinner party, Miss Anna. It's your sister's twenty first birthday. She takes over the business today." He spoke a little louder. "Well, I'll be off Miss Anna."

It's been three years since my parents died. I miss them so much. Things have not been the same since they've gone. I rarely see another human being besides Kai and Gerda, and they're paid to keep up the house and to talk to me I guess, so that doesn't really count as company. My sister stays cooped up in her room. Her door is always locked, and she rarely comes out if I try to talk with her. I've given up honestly, but with this dinner party, I won't say that I'm not secretly hoping that it will change things. Maybe now that Elsa has something to come out of her room for, she'll notice me.

I hopped out of my bed with a hope in my chest that things would change on this day. After combing my hair and brushing my teeth, I started digging through my closet for my dress. I bought a simple green party dress for the dinner. Sleeveless, it went down to my calves. I stood there in the mirror and twirled. It made me feel pretty, which was a rare occurrence. There was no reason to primp around this place, but tonight, maybe, just maybe, there would be a suitable young man. I smirked to myself. Tonight, I'd find a reason to get out of this place.

As the guest began to arrive, I greeted them all, intrigued by their lives. I wanted to know as many details as I could. After roaming the floor, Elsa finally arrived. She wore her hair up in a reserved bun with a long sleeve black dress that reached her ankles. Many guests began to crowd her as she entered the room. I began to make my way towards her.

"Yes. Thank you. It is a beautiful house."

She was making small talk. I wedged my way in to stand beside her for support. As I did, Gerda came in to announce that dinner was ready in the dining room.

"This is… really nice." I said sheepishly.

"Yes, yes it is." She replied with a smile. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Who? Me?" I blushed a bit and stuttered. "You look beautifuller. I mean fuller. More… more beautiful…"

She laughed. "Thank you, Anna."

"Just think Elsa, we can have dinner parties like this all the time! It'd be so much – "

"Um… No. I don't think that's such a good idea." She shot me down before I had even finished.

"Elsa, what…. I don't understand."

"Anna, I have to go." That was the end of it for her. She just had the last word and left. I had no say in any matter. She walked towards the dining hall to host her guests. I stood there for a moment irritated and distraught all at once.

I turned and walked out the back into the yard where a few of our guests had gathered for extra seating. I was so flustered that I skipped the last step and tripped. I went to block my face from the impact with the concrete, as I flinched, my arms were caught. I looked up to see the most handsome face I had yet to see.

"You might want to watch your step. I might not always be there to catch you." He said with a soft, yet masculine voice. I could feel my face was deep red.

"I – Oh – Um – Sorry – let me – You're hot." I froze. Did I seriously just say that? He chuckled a bit.

"I'm Hans…" He stuck out his hand. I stood there and sighed dreamily.

"Oh! I'm Anna!" I took his hand with both of mine and shook his hand ferociously. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I pulled my hands behind my back, rolling my eyes at myself. "Sorry…"

"No, no, no. It's fine. It's always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." He smiled. I blushed even more. I had to be the deepest shade of red in existence. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, well… Actually, I live here." I said.

"You're the daughter who inherited the business?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"No, that would be my sister, Elsa." I sighed. "I'm just Anna."

"Just Anna?" He smiled. "Well, just Anna, I would much rather enjoy your company for dinner. If you'd like?"

"I'd like that very much." I smiled gleefully. Could he tell how ecstatic I was? God, I hope not.

We spent the entire night walking around the estate, discussing about our lives and some of the difficulties we had both experienced. Hans had many brothers. He'd practically been ignored by his family all his life, just like I felt with Elsa. It didn't only help that he understood where I was coming from, but he was also a swift charmer. We took moments to dance, with no one else around and no music. It was all so romantic. I didn't think this would actually happen within one night, but I was in love with him. If only I knew he felt the same way.

"Can I say something Anna?" he stopped me as we were walking down the back stairs towards the front room. "And it may be crazy…"

"Um… Sure, Hans. Anything." Please ask me out… Please ask me out…

"Do you want to get married?" He asked in such a rush. My mind was in a whirl. We had skipped a step entirely. I could be out of this house in no time with an amazing man like Hans.

"Oh my…. Yes!" I squealed. "I have to find Elsa!"

We rushed down the stairs and into the front room. I was pulling Hans' arm as I searched through the large crowds for my sister. I finally spotted her in the center of the lounge.

"Elsa!" I called to her. She turned towards me with a questioning look, but not too surprised.

"Yes, Anna?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes." I said, stopping to catch my breath. "I have some news…"

"News?" Her eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Well, this is Hans…" I looked up at him admiringly before turning back to her. "And we… Well, we're going to get married!"

Hans and I looked at her with beaming faces, waiting for her to show how excited she was for us.

"What?!" She asked shocked.

"Elsa, we're going to get married."

"No. You're not." She firmly stated.

"Why not?!" I asked, letting go of Hans, taking a defensive stance.

"You've just met him. I bet you can't even tell me where he's from, Anna. I won't allow it." She was exasperated.

"You have no choice, Elsa. I'm eighteen. I don't need your permission." I was trying my best to stand up for myself without breaking down.

"Then leave." She turned to leave. I didn't get it. How could she just turn her back on me so easily?

"How can you do this Elsa?!" I screamed. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you push me away?"

"Leave it alone Anna." She continued to walk away. People were beginning to stare. I grabbed her arm. "Let go of me, Anna."

"No, not until you talk to me!"

"Let go Anna!" She shoved me back, and I lost my footing. I fell backwards into the beverage table. The glassware came crashing down with me. Silence fell over the room. Hans rushed over to help me up.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Hans asked, but I ignored him because all eyes, including mine, were on Elsa. She was panicked. She was turning every which way looking for an escape. She turned to me again as we locked eyes, and then she ran. Noise began to fill the room with gossip about what had just happened. Hans began to help me up.

"Did you think she would hurt you like that?" Hans asked.

"I'm fine. She would never intentionally hurt me." A few scratches never hurt anyone. They could barely be called that. "I pushed her. I need to go to her."

"Are you sure that's a good - " Just as Hans had begun to speak, we all heard the sound of a car screeching outside. I ran to the window to see Elsa speeding away. "Where is she going?"

"I don't know. But I'm going after her…"

* * *

AN: Should have the next chapter up in the next week.


End file.
